lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Sou Inn
The Hinata House (also known as Hinata Sou Inn, the Hinata Dorms, the Hinata Apartments, or Hinata Inn) is the primary location where the Love Hina series occurs. Located in the hot springs town of Hinata, the Hinata House was originally known as Hinata Inn; a hot springs lodge famous for its open-air onsen and its “Inn of Fateful Unions”, where any couple that stayed the night always ended up together, the Inn fell in popularity after a landslide caused the annex where the lodge’s magic occurred to be condemned and locked away. Ownership of the Inn was passed down through the Urashima Family until Hina Urashima turned the Inn into an All-Girls Dormitory; renaming it Hinata House. Later a boys dorm was built next door as an added addition in the year of 2007. The landlord ownership was then passed to Keitaro Urashima who maintained the dormitory. His sister, Kanoko Urashima, attempted to change it back into an Inn temporarily but ultimately failed and the dorms remained as a dormitory for both of the males and females, also becoming legendary for the seeming power to grant its residents the ability to pass the Tokyo University exam. Four years ago, both dorms were renovated to be styled more apartment like as well as wheelchair accessible to accommodate tenants with special needs. An elevator was also instant on the ground floor so that way the residents of both dorms won't always have to use the stairs to get to their dorms since there are three floors and over a hundred and forty four rooms total. Layout * The Hinata Dorms were built as a multi-story Japanese style Inn built on a small hill next to a river/stream overlooking the town of Hinata. The dorms main building has a south and north wing, with the South wing containing the majority of the complex’s residential rooms and living facilities and is connected to the eastern annex and terrace as well as the kitchen and dining building. The North wing contains the popular outdoor bathing facilities and banquet room. * The Hinata Café, a restaurant owned and run by Haruka Urashima, is linked to the Hinata complex; located at the base of hill, opposite the tram station. * The entire complex is linked by an intricate tunnel system that stretches throughout the complex and into the mountain underneath, turning into an underground tunnel system. * The House's estate follows a river on its eastern border, where a lakeside clearing overlooking a waterfall is located. This clearing is usually the location of the Hinata Potato Cooking Party and other mass-public gatherings. Underground Tunnel System Beneath Hinata Inn lies a tunnel complex that was supposedly built as a sanctuary from pirates. Throughout the years the tunnel system grew to accommodate various rooms as a basement level with various secret tunnel “ducts” acting as shortcuts throughout the above-ground complex. Some of the more notable rooms within the system are Moe’s room (in the anime) and Kaolla Su’s vehicle hangar; within which vehicles such as the Mecha-Tama 00, the Mecha-Tama 04 and Seta’s Van are stored. Also See *Hinata Girls Dormitory *Hinata Boys Dormitory *The Grounds of Hinata *List of Hinata Boys Tenants *List of Hinata Girls Tenants